Blushing Moonlight
by LunaMarr
Summary: Lupin's first full moon with Tonks, rated T for naked werewolves and chocolate. Fluff!


Lupin needs some love. Tonks is there to give it to him.

I do not own Harry Potter or Hershey chocolate.

~O~

He awoke naked.

This wasn't surprising at all, considering last night had been the first full moon of the month, and after consuming his potion he curled up on his side of the bed, waiting for his…_disease_ to come into effect. It had been painful enough, but he faded into his own Mr. Hyde and with it the pain all but disappeared. He was grateful for the fact that Tonks wasn't home, instead out with the Order on a mission, despite having taken his potion. He knew it made him as submissive and about lethal as a newborn rabbit, but still, the idea of her walking in to see him curled up on their bed made him shiver. He couldn't bear it if he hurt her.

He rolled over, onto his back, and took much of the sheet with him. His head pounded like a drum as his vision gradually became clearer. He stretched, running an unclawed hand through his shaggy locks, and feeling his vertebra and several other bones pop into place with a resounding _crack,_ before he resettled onto his back. Without moving he reached to the side of their bed and pulled out a Hershey bar from his nightstand, nibbling on the edge of the velvety goodness.

Boy, but did he love chocolate in the morning.

He allowed himself two of the little squares before replacing it back into his drawer and turning onto his side. He opened his mouth to yawn and felt a tiny feminine moan escape him, his eyes snapping open in surprise. He sat up in bed immediately, his bare chest revealing what would be a new scar, and scanned the room for the sound quickly. Even with heightened senses he knew that sound better than anyone in the world, and now worry filled him.

"Tonks?" No reply. "Nymph?" his fist dug into the sheets, his nails shredding their sheet even further.

"Nymph!" he barked, and felt the sheets stir. He turned over, to her side of the bed where the night before he had shoved all the sheets and blankets to keep from completely destroying their bed. He felt the sheet pull away, dragging into the tiny pile. With a gentle tug he kept enough of the sheet to preserve his modesty, his cheeks slightly pink at the thought of being caught in such an awkward state.

"Sweetheart…" he sucked in a breath, smelling her sweet scent in the air. But then again her smell was all around him, in their sheets, in his hair, and right now the majority of it was coming from the pile of blankets. He reached over with gentle hands, parting their quilts and sheets, searching for any sign of his petite wife. He was met with success when he heard another quiet moan and he was rewarded with the sight of bubble gum pink hair. It stuck out at all angles, even more so than usual with sleep, and he pulled apart her little cocoon to reveal her dreamy face. She smiled at him drowsily, her arms opening to his and inviting him into her little nest. He relented with a sigh of relief, her milky skin warm and so utterly soft he purred at the feel of her. She giggled, covering him with the blanket when he seemed to forget his starkness. His ears were pink with embarrassment, but he melted into her embrace without thought. He nuzzled her neck, marveling at the smooth curve and wrapped his arms around her tiny body.

"When did you get in?" he smiled in her neck, revealing in her sweet smell as he waited for her reply.

"Mhhmm…last night." He went stiff as a board at her reply, and she giggled, unaware of his sudden change of mood.

"…Last night? Nymph, last night was the full moon." His voice grew serious, and he pulled away to look at her squarely, trying to get her to realize the severity of the situation. There was no ruining her mood however, and he found it difficult to stay mad when he was staring at her flushed face. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless right there, but shook his head of the thought. She smelt so good…

_Focus Remus._

"I know," she admitted, her hand delicately musing his hair. "but you took your potion and there was no danger…besides, this is my bed too." She ended with a giggle, and Remus had to hold his breath to keep from smiling back at her. Lupin released a frustrated sigh, attempting to pull out of her hold but failing.

"What, what if you had gotten hurt? What If I had hurt you, or worse bit you…" Tonks snorted, quickly becoming annoyed.

"Remus, you were an absolute love hound," Remus felt his cheeks pinken, an embarrassing side effect that had no cure while staring at her in astonishment.

"_What_?"

She rolled her eyes, her hair darkening before she continued.

"As soon as I walked in you looked right at me with these big chocolate eyes, you were just begging to be loved! You looked _so _lonely, so I changed into my pajamas and sat right on the edge of the bed and you were so happy, if you had a tail it would've wagged." She kissed the underside of his jaw, and Lupin felt his thoughts jumble at the simple touch.

Admittedly he was glad that his…hairier side was just as fond of Tonks as he, but that didn't mean he wanted her risking herself to be with him. It wasn't worth hurting her.

"Tonks, I-"

"Oh hush you!" he shuddered when she kissed him, and unlike his transformation this was completely unwarranted, and completely wanted. He kissed her back, anger forgotten for now and pulled her tiny frame as close as he could. Images of her flashed in his mind, images of silvery moonlight streaming through their curtains and a flash of bubblegum pink hair, and he smiled against her lips. He pulled the blankets over his head, enveloping them in their own tiny bubble of warmth, and he pulled away to look at her. Her skin, pale as could be was covered in a faint pink flush, and he smiled at her childish demeanor. She was like a beam of moonlight, shining through his dingy window, bright pink against his grey background. She pulled him down to meet her lips and he returned the gesture with gusto, relishing in her taste.

He'd never tell anyone, but he was looking forward to the next full moon.

~O~

Short and sweet, hoped you enjoyed!

To all you Lupin/Tonks fans out there, I feel like Lupin would be shy around Tonks at first, and I can't help but feel he would come up with a nickname for her, and only call her Tonks or Nymphadora when he was cross.

But hey, that's just me.

First time writing this pair, really enjoyed it!


End file.
